Promesa
by O.o-Karin16-o.O
Summary: Sakura vive una vida feliz junto a Sasuke, pero cuando las cosas comienzan a ir mal... ¿En quien se apoyara? "El se merece alguien que le trate mejor que yo, alguien que aprecie cuanto vale" "No me importa. Te quiero." NaruSaku, Sakura's POV, One-shot


**Hola a todos! Anduve un poco falta de inspiracion en estos dias y dando vueltas por mi ordenador encontre este one-shot q escribi hace algun tiempo. Es un NaruSaku, q no es mi pareja favorita (ambos me gustan mas con otros personajes) pero tampoco me desagrada y lo hice por q unas amigas fans de esta pareja me lo pidieron. Ya no los aburro mas y dejo q lean, ojala les guste.**

**Aclaraciones: **Todo el fic es un POV de Sakura, hay pocos diálogos pero estan marcados en _cursiva_.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto... Ojala algun dia me diera a alegir entre Neji-kun, Itachi-sama o Kakashi-sensei...

* * *

**PROMESA**

Los copos de nieve comienzan a caer suavemente y forman una capa que va cubriendo el suelo de las calles de Konoha. Yo observo su blancura resguardada bajo mi paraguas mientras me dirijo a casa lo más rápido que puedo. Pienso en el momento de llegar y no puedo evitar una sonrisa.

Ya puedo ver a lo lejos mi departamento de dos plantas. Me doy prisa, quiero llegar cuanto antes. Estoy feliz. Hoy hace ya cinco años que Sasuke y yo somos pareja y no veo tiempo para llegar y celebrarlo juntos. Ya le tengo preparada una sorpresa. De seguro que él también me preparó algo bonito.

Abro la puerta y entro con una gran sonrisa. Me sorprendo de ver las luces apagadas y todo en silencio. Él debería estar aquí, me dijo que pediría el día libre. Me dirijo a la cocina y entonces veo una nota en el frigorífico.

_Tengo una misión urgente. No podré estar ahí. Te veré mañana._

De inmediato se evapora la felicidad que sentía. De nuevo está demasiado ocupado. Comprendo que ser capitán AMBU es una gran responsabilidad, pero debería dedicar un poco de tiempo a estar conmigo. En cuanto lo pienso, me siento demasiado egoísta y desecho esta idea de mi mente.

Es tarde, porque yo he tenido turno de noche en el hospital y ahora es de madrugada, así que me doy una ducha relajante y me siento en el sofá con el propósito de esperar a que llegue Sasuke, pero sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida.

Me despierto sobresaltada, porque creo escuchar algo. En efecto, es por la mañana y Sasuke ya está aquí. Me levanto y voy a saludarle. Le doy un suave beso en los labios y él responde, luego se aleja rápidamente. Le pregunto sobre su misión y solo me dice que es altamente secreta. No me doy por vencido y le digo que quiero saber cuando podremos celebrar nuestro aniversario. Me responde que la misión no salió como habían previsto y tiene que marcharse otra semana entera. Yo me desanimo mientras le ayudo a preparar su equipaje, aunque protesta y me dice que puede hacerlo solo.

Llevo una semana horrible, me encuentro fatal y apenas puedo salir de casa. No voy a trabajar, Tsunade me lo ha prohibido. Soy incapaz de levantarme de la cama, a menos que sea para ir al baño a vomitar. Esto de estar sola en casa tampoco ayuda, aunque creo que si estuviera Sasuke no habría mucha diferencia, es un hombre muy ocupado y no podría dejar su trabajo para cuidarme. Yo nunca se lo pediría, desde luego.

Otra semana más. Sasuke aún no ha regresado, Tsunade me informa de que la misión se prolonga durante ese tiempo. Yo sigo enferma, así que como soy médico he decidido hacerme unas pruebas a ver qué tengo. Trato de dormir un poco y recuerdo que, hoy sí, vuelve Sasuke. Esto me hace sonreír y finalmente caigo presa del sueño.

Cuando despierto veo a Sasuke salir del baño, que se encuentra anexo al dormitorio. Me pregunta por mi estado y le digo que voy mejorando, no quiero preocuparlo. Me hace un gesto con la cabeza y sale de la habitación. Al rato oigo como se cierra la puerta de la calle, pero no me dice nada.

Estoy preocupada. Ya llevo demasiado tiempo enferma y las pruebas no muestran nada. Además, no es lo único por lo que me siento mal. Sasuke está muy distante. Normalmente es frío y no muestra sus sentimientos, pero yo le quiero y sé que él a mi también. Aunque últimamente, empiezo a preguntarme si hay alguien que le importe de verdad. Si yo misma le importo. Es algo que nunca me había planteado en cinco años de relación, pese a su manera de ser, y me inquieta mucho. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera. Apenas me habla, ni me toca. Hace días que no duermo a su lado. En definitiva, parece que no viva en esta casa.

Ya sé lo que tengo, aunque no debería llamarla enfermedad. Estoy muy nerviosa. Necesito hablar de esto con Sasuke, pero ahora mismo está trabajando y no puedo molestarlo. Y no sé como se lo va a tomar.

Estoy sentada en el sofá esperando a que Sasuke vuelva. En cuanto le oigo entrar, le llamo y le pido que se siente. Él lo hace con un gesto de impaciencia y me pregunta qué quiero.

_- Sasuke, tengo que decirte algo muy importante._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Tú me quieres, verdad?_

_- No sé a que viene esa pregunta._

Suspiro, no sé por qué no quiere contestar. ¿Será que ya no siente nada por mí? Aún así, debo decírselo.

_- Sasuke, estoy embarazada. De dos meses._

_- Hmp._

Es todo cuanto responde, acto seguido se levanta y entra en la habitación Poco después escucho correr el agua de la ducha. No comprendo su reacción. Las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos a pesar de que trato de retenerlas. Esto que me está pasando es como un sueño, al fin conseguí compartir mi vida con Sasuke y que se diera cuenta de que lo amo, y yo realmente quiero tener hijos con él. Pero parece que él no piensa lo mismo. Aunque de hecho es, como si le diera igual. Me parece una idea demasiado horrible para ser cierta, ni siquiera él puede ser tan insensible, así que agito la cabeza para impedir seguir pensando en ello y me voy a dormir. Esta vez, Sasuke si que se tumba a mi lado, pero me da la espalda y noto el hueco del colchón que queda entre nosotros.

Me despierto de madrugada, porque he tenido una pesadilla horrible, aunque sus detalles se borran de mi mente a medida que me voy acostumbrando a la penumbra del dormitorio. Pero entre la oscuridad, soy capaz de distinguir que Sasuke ya no se encuentra aquí. De nuevo se ha ido, no se sabe dónde. Demasiado cansada de todo esto, no puedo contener mi llanto, necesito hablar con alguien, no puedo aguantar más. Pero es muy tarde, no puedo molestar a nadie a estas horas. Entonces se me ocurre algo, y poniéndome algo de ropa me dirijo a ver a la única persona en quien puedo confiar.

Medio soñoliento, y vestido únicamente con un pantalón de pijama, Naruto me abre la puerta de su departamento y se aparta para dejarme pasar. Yo me siento en su sofá mientras él se acomoda a mi lado y me pregunta qué ocurre. Apenas comienzo a hablar me pongo a llorar sin control, se lo cuento todo, todas mis dudas y todos mis miedos. Él me escucha con atención, me seca las lágrimas y me pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros, abrazándome, mientras me dice que de seguro todo se arreglará y que no le gusta verme triste.

Naruto trata de consolarme lo mejor que puede y yo aún dejo escapar algún que otro sollozo en medio de unas pocas lágrimas. Nos quedamos en silencio y él me acaricia el cabello despacio. Ya me siento más tranquila. Tengo mucha suerte de contar con un amigo como él. No importa en qué momento, él siempre tiene tiempo para mí. Me escucha, me comprende y me da consejo sobre cualquier cosa. La verdad es que yo no hago más que contarle mis problemas. Me siento mal por ello. Él siempre está a mi lado y yo solo recurro a él cuando estoy triste. Empiezo a sentirme culpable, no se merece esto después de todo lo que se preocupa por mí, no es justo.

Me doy la vuelta para mirarle a la cara y le encuentro pensativo, pero enseguida esboza una gran sonrisa. Balbuceo algo y, trato de darle las gracias y de expresar cuanto valoro su apoyo. Él me silencia diciendo que no importa. Entonces, comenzamos a acercar nuestros rostros despacio y al final nos fundimos en un largo beso, suave y muy dulce. Permanecemos así unos segundos y luego nos alejamos, extrañados por lo que acaba de pasar.

En ese momento, no pienso en nada, únicamente soy capaz de recordar que Naruto jamás me ha dejado y yo quiero estar junto a él. Nos besamos de nuevo, él acaricia mi cabello mientras mis manos recorren su pecho. No sé muy bien como, pero me doy cuenta de que las manos de Naruto viajan lentamente por mi cuerpo, y me saca la camisa muy despacio. Yo soy incapaz de preocuparme de otra cosa que no sea él, y continuamos compartiendo besos y caricias hasta que finalmente nos abandonamos y el sueño nos vence.

El sol ya está alto en el cielo cuando me despierto, y todos los recuerdos vuelven a mi cabeza cuando me doy la vuelta y veo a Naruto durmiendo junto a mí. Todavía estamos ambos sin camiseta y me apresuro a recoger mi prenda, olvidada en el suelo. Salgo de su departamento, no sin mirar antes una vez hacia atrás y pensar que no debo despertarle, es lo mejor.

Vuelvo a mi casa, parece que todo haya ocurrido en dos noches diferentes, una cuando me fui a acostar con Sasuke, la otra cuando dormí junto a Naruto. Solo ahora, a plena luz del día, soy consciente de mis actos y me siento completamente miserable. Lo que ha sucedido no está nada bien. He engañado a Sasuke estando embarazada de él, y además con mi mejor amigo. Esto no puede estar pasando, me digo a mí misma. Pero la culpa es la parte que me toca.

Llevo varios días evitando a Naruto. Sé que quiere hablarme, pero no me siento capaz de mirarle a la cara. No se merece que le utilizara de esa forma. La verdad es que no estaba muy lúcida en esos momentos y mis emociones se habían vuelto del revés, pero eso no es excusa para justificar lo que hice, lo sé. Además, estoy enamorada de Sasuke y voy a tener un hijo con él. Aunque, para ser sincera, mi comportamiento respecto a él también ha cambiado, no tengo fuerzas para mirarle a él tampoco, pero lo que más me duele es que no parece importarle.

Hoy me siento extrañamente animada, a pesar de que no tengo motivos para estarlo, pero decido aprovecharlo y le pregunto a Sasuke, que casualmente se encuentra en casa, si le gustaría conocer el sexo del bebé. Me responde que le da igual, noto una punzada de dolor pero lo intento de nuevo y le interrogo acerca de sus nombres favoritos.

_- Hmp. Eres tan molesta._

_- Pero Sasuke, también es hijo tuyo. Tienes derecho a decidir._

_- Haz lo que quieras._

_- ¡Sasuke! ¿Quieres tener este hijo conmigo o no?_

_- Tan sólo déjame en paz._

Se levanta de la mesa y sale por la puerta. Yo de nuevo me quedo sola y me siento cada vez peor. Comienzo a preguntarme en qué momento Sasuke dejó de quererme mientras lloro amargamente. Porque estoy segura de que ya no me quiere, ni a mí ni a este bebé que llevo dentro pero que después de todo es hijo suyo.

En estas condiciones me encuentra Naruto, que ha venido a verme para hablar, y esta vez no tengo ánimos, ni tampoco ganas, de esconderme. Al verme tan apenada, se acerca e intenta consolarme, pero yo me siento rastrera escuchando sus palabras y me aparto bruscamente. Él me mira temiendo haberme molestado y yo solo siento más ganas de llorar. Es tan buena persona, no se merece a alguien como yo. Se merece a alguien que sepa apreciarle y le trate bien.

No obstante, sigue siendo mi mejor amigo y no desistirá hasta saber qué me pasa. Cuando consigo calmarme un poco, intento pedirle perdón por lo que sucedió la otra noche, pero se niega a escuchar.

_- Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, Sakura._

_- Naruto…_

_- Siempre quise estar contigo. Lo sabes, Sakura. Por favor, déjame intentarlo. Déjame hacerte feliz como te mereces._

Eso fue demasiado. No puedo soportarlo, como puede seguir sintiendo lo mismo por mí que cuando éramos niños. Vuelvo a sentirme mal al saber que ha estado sufriendo todo este tiempo. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que yo también le quiero. Me siento muy poca cosa para él, siento que no merezco todo lo que quiere ofrecerme, pero en ese momento, me hago la promesa interna de tratar de reparar todos mis errores.

_- Te quiero, Sakura._

_- Yo también te quiero, Naruto._

Me lanzo a sus brazos, llorando de felicidad, y atrapo sus labios en un beso que ahora sí podría decir que es el primero. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. No quiero estropear este ambiente por nada del mundo, pero aún hay algo que resolver.

Sigo mirándole fijamente y le digo que tengo algo importante que contarle. Me quedo callada un momento, pensando que son las mismas palabras que utilicé con Sasuke, pero eso ya no importa porque ahora ya no existe más Sasuke. Solo existe Naruto.

_- Estoy embarazada de Sasuke__._

La cara de Naruto refleja una expresión muy extraña que no soy capaz de descifrar, y por un momento tengo miedo de que se levante y me rechace por ello. Pero instantáneamente esboza una sonrisa y me dice, como siempre, que no me preocupe, que no le importa. Que cuidará de ese hijo junto a mí si yo se lo permito. Me lanzo a sus brazos, llorando de nuevo. Es mucho más de lo que merezco, y sé que Naruto querrá a este bebé como si fuera suyo. Yo me hago otra promesa, y es que pondré todo mi esfuerzo en hacerle feliz.

Unos días después me mudo al departamento de Naruto. La verdad es que tengo miedo, por la reacción de Sasuke, pero él ya no pinta nada en mi vida. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera me mira cuando le informo de que lo nuestro se ha acabado y que me voy a vivir con Naruto. Me parece perfecto, porque yo no tenía ganas de montar una escena.

En cuanto a mi hijo, sé que crecerá feliz y que tendrá una persona que le quiera, aunque no sea su verdadero padre. Pero eso ya no importa. Lo que importa es que a partir de ahora, seremos una familia. Seremos felices.

Es una promesa.

* * *

**Y bien! Q les parecio? Es raro q yo escriba algo q no acabe en drama, pero esto salio solo y aunq es diferente no me desagrada. Quise probar a escribir algo casi totalmente narrativo a ver q tal salia. Ustedes q opinan? Sean tan amables de dejarme un review con sus sugerencias, sus opiniones o aunq sea para decirme q me retire. Gracias!**

**Karin16**


End file.
